metalgearonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons
THIS PAGE IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION, PLEASE DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE UNTIL IT IS FINISHED, OR THE CREATOR OF THIS PAGE MAY ACCIDENTALLY EDIT OVER YOUR CHANGES. Metal Gear Online pioneers a new form of combat in online shooters through the use of an extensive collection of lethal and less-then-lethal weapons. Their uses include target elimination, stamina depletion, target immobilization, information manipulation, intelligence gathering, and bodily defense. In Metal Gear Online, all weapons fall in to three main categories: Primary, Secondary, and Support, while they also fall into the many categories which were established by their real-life weapon types. The descriptions below do not include the upgrades in accuracy or usefulness due to a character's specific skills. Primary Weapons * VZ.83 - Sub-machine gun :A generally ineffective weapon. Carrying only 20 rounds per clip, and requiring up to 3 headshots from only a few meters away, this weapon is of little tacticle use. Many players who use this weapon, only use it because it cost 0 Drebin Points, allowing the player to save up for better equipment. ---- * P90 - Sub-machine gun :* Rifle Light, Laser Sight, Suppressor ::Often considered a devastating and over-powered weapon, the FN Project 90 is by a far shot, the most useful Sub-machine gun in all of MGO. Many "professional" players refer to this weapon as a "spray and pray" gun or a "noob weapon" because of it's 50 round clip, but many also like it. This SMG excels in medium range combat. ---- * MP5SD5 - Sub-machine gun :The MP5 is a low/moderate strength, close/medium quarters, rapid-fire weapon. Holding up to 30 bullets, the player can unleash the full wrath of his clip in a matter of just 2 seconds. Though it has a very fast rate of fire, it lacks stability, and you will not be able to aim it when firing in full auto for more then a few shots. ---- * AK102 - Assault Rifle :*GP30 Grenade Launcher (Fragmentation ONLY) :A powerful assault rifle with a reputation for lethality. The AK102 carries a 30 round clip. This weapon has a lot of stopping power, and incredible range, but it fires slightly slower then it's westernized opponent, the M4 CUSTOM. The GP30 is also slightly less accurate then the XM302 when firing medium-long distances. ---- * M4 CUSTOM - Assault Rifle (Though technically a Carbine Rifle) :*Suppressor, Scope, Dot Sight, Rifle Grip, Rifle Light, Laser Sight, XM302 Grenade Launcher (Fragmentation, Incendiary, Flash, and Smoke), MASTERKEY (All standard Shotgun rounds) :A generalized weapon with a very distinct advantage, it can be customized to make it much better in different situations. The M4 carries a 30 round clip. Without any attachments, the M4 is fairly inaccurate at a long range, or at any range in full-auto. With the sniper's scope, the grip, and the laser sight, the player can use the M4 CUSTOM as a sniper rifle (still requiring the Assault Rifle+ skill). When firing in semi-automatic or single-shot mode, the M4 CUSTOM can be the most effective sniper weapon, with the exception of 1-shot kill distance limitations. Using the MASTERKEY or the XM302 can greatly improve the use of the M4 CUSTOM in close quarters, but they also greatly affect the accuracy at medium-long range. It is recommended that players who will be using the MASTERKEY or XM302 in close quarters maps also use the Rifle Light, because it can temporarily blind enemies who are very close to you. (Such as an enemy just around a corner you turn) ---- * MK. 17 - Assault Rifle :*Dot Sight, Scope, Grip * SVD - Sniper Rifle * Mosin Nagant - Sniper Rifle * M14 Enhanced Battle Rifle - Battle Rifle (Uses the Sniper+ Skill) * DSR-1 - Sniper Rifle * M870 CUSTOM - Shotgun * SAIGA-12 - Shotgun * Bulletproof Shield - Shield * RPG-7 - Grenade Launcher (No skill to improve) Secondary Weapons Support Weapons